encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fakultät für Bau- und Umweltingenieurwissenschaften der Universität Stuttgart
__INDEX__ Die Fakultät für Bau- und Umweltingenieurwissenschaften ist eine von derzeit zehn Fakultäten der Universität Stuttgart und wurde in der aktuellen Zusammensetzung 2003 gebildet. Geschichte Das (Bau-)Ingenieurwesen wurde als eigene Fachschule und damit als eigenständiges Lehr- und Forschungsgebiet bereits 1862 an der damaligen Polytechnischen Schule eingeführt. Wenngleich der Schwerpunkt auf dem Konstruktiven Ingenieurbau lag, wurde auch in anderen Bereichen gelehrt. So gab es erste Vorlesungen zum Straßenbau in Kombination mit Hoch-, Brücken- und Flussbau schon ab 1829, wenige Jahre später folgten erste Vorlesungen zum Eisenbahnbau. Diese wurden nach 1840 forciert, als der Eisenbahnbau in Württemberg begonnen hatte. Ab 1847 gab es eigenständige Vorlesungen zum Wasserbau. 1903 schließlich konnte ein selbständiger Lehrstuhl für Wasserversorgung, Meliorationen, Stauanlagen und städtische Kanalisation eingerichtet werden, der 1925 in die Lehrstühle Wasserbau und Straßenbau und Stadtbauwesen aufgegliedert wurde. Im Bereich des Vermessungswesens wurden 1865 das Geodätische Institut und 1929 das Institut für Photogrammetrie gegründet. 1941, als die Zahl der Fakultäten auf lediglich drei reduziert wurde, fasste die damalige Technische Hochschule Stuttgart die Architektur und das Bauingenieurwesen zur Fakultät Bauwesen zusammen. 1967, im Zuge der Überführung in die Universität Stuttgart, erfolgte die Aufspaltung der drei Fakultäten in 19 Fachbereiche, darunter Bauingenieur- und Vermessungswesen und Architektur und Städtebau. Das Studienangebot der Fakultät Bauingenieur- und Vermessungswesen bestand zunächst nur aus den namensgebenden Studiengängen. 1983 wurde das Studienangebot durch die Einführung des Master’s Program Infrastructure Planning als erstem internationalen und damit englischsprachigen Masterstudiengang der gesamten Universität und elf Jahre später durch den Diplomstudiengang Umweltschutztechnik erweitert. 2003 erfolgte eine Neuausrichtung des Vermessungswesen hin zu Geodäsie und Geoinformatik, verbunden mit einem Wechsel der entsprechenden Institute zur Fakultät Luft- und Raumfahrttechnik. Das Institut für die Anwendung der Geodäsie im Bauwesen (heute: Institut für Ingenieurgeodäsie) folgte schließlich, wenngleich früher als ursprünglich geplant, 2007, nach. Zeitgleich wurde das Institut für Geophysik in die Fakultät aufgenommen, nachdem im Zuge einer Strukturreform die Fakultät für Geo- und Biowissenschaften samt einiger der zugehörigen Instituten aufgelöst wurde. Im gleichen Jahr erfolgte die Umbenennung in Fakultät für Bau- und Umweltingenieurwissenschaften. Das Lehrangebot wurde weiter ergänzt (siehe Lehre), zuletzt mit dem seit über vierzig Jahren uniintern diskutierten Studiengang Verkehrsingenieurwesen. Seit 2009 erfolgt die Anpassung der Diplomstudiengänge an das Bachelor-/Master-System (Beginn Bachelor Oktober 2009, Beginn Master Oktober 2012). Um für Doktorandinnen und Doktoranden attraktiver zu werden, wurde 2002 das internationale Doktorandenprogramm Environment&Water (ENWAT) gegründet, dem 2007 das bi-, seit 2011 trinationale DFG-Graduiertenkolleg Non-linearities and upscaling in porous media (NUPUS) und 2008 die Graduiertenschule des Exzellenzclusters SimTech, bei dem die Fakultät beteiligt ist, folgten.http://www.f02.uni-stuttgart.de/fakultaet/leitbild_und_geschichte.html Lehre Das Studienangebot der Fakultät umfasst fünf deutschsprachige grundständige Studiengänge (B.Sc./M.Sc.) sowie drei internationale Masterstudiengänge. Ferner ist die Fakultät am internationalen Masterstudiengang Air Quality Control, Solid Waste and Waste Water Process Engineering (WASTE) maßgebend beteiligt, der aber unter der Führung der Fakultät Energie-, Verfahrens- und Biotechnik steht. Ein Weiterbildungsangebot ist der deutschsprachige Studiengang Master:Online Bauphysik (MOB), der im Beruf stehenden Praktikern bauphysikalisches Wissen vermittelt, um Bauschäden von vornherein zu vermeiden. Deutschsprachige grundständige Studiengänge (B.Sc./M.Sc.): * Bauingenieurwesen (Bau) B.A. (Nebenfach), B.Sc. und M.Sc. * Immobilientechnik und Immobilienwirtschaft (IuI) B.Sc. und M.Sc. (Diplom seit Oktober 2001) * Simulation Technology (SimTech) B.Sc. (seit Oktober 2010) und M.Sc. (seit Oktober 2013) * Umweltschutztechnik (UMW) B.Sc. und M.Sc. (Diplom seit Oktober 1994) * Verkehrsingenieurwesen (VIng) B.Sc. (seit Oktober 2012) und M.Sc. (geplant ab Oktober 2015) Englischsprachige internationale Masterstudiengänge: * Computational Mechanics of Materials and Structures (COMMAS) M.Sc. (seit Oktober 2000) * Infrastructure Planning (MIP) M.Sc. (seit Oktober 1983) * Water Resources Engineering and Management (WAREM) M.Sc. (seit Oktober 1997) Deutschsprachiger Weiterbildungs-Masterstudiengang: * Bauphysik M.BP. (online/berufsbegleitend) (seit Oktober 2007) Forschung Die Fakultät richtet ihr Profil in Forschung und Lehre an ihrer Vision Green Engineering Design aus, um im Sinne einer Optimierung der technischen Infrastruktur (Materialien, Bauwerke, Ver- und Entsorgung, Verkehr) eine nachhaltige Gesellschaft zu erreichen. Die Fakultät verfolgt die vier fachlichen Schwerpunkte Computational Mechanics, Konstruktiver Ingenieurbau, Verkehrssysteme sowie Wasser und Umwelt, die jeweils auch die Basis bilden für die vier Forschungsnuklei der Fakultät: Multiscale and Multifield Modeling, Advanced Structural Design, Management of Infrastructures und Environment Water. Forschungseinrichtungen miniatur|Zugprüfmaschine für Bauwerkstoffe z. B. der MPA Zur Fakultät gehören vier Versuchseinrichtungen: * Versuchseinrichtung für Grundwasser- und Altlastensanierung (VEGAS) * Versuchsanstalt für Wasserbau * Lehr- und Forschungsklärwerk (LFKW) * Geowissenschaftliches Gemeinschaftsobservatorium (Black Forest Observatory BFO ) in Schiltach im Schwarzwald (Betrieb mit dem Geodätischen Institut der Universität Stuttgart und dem Karlsruher Institut für Technologie) Zwei Forschungseinrichtungen sind mit der Fakultät assoziiert: * Materialprüfungsanstalt Universität Stuttgart (MPA Stuttgart, Otto-Graf-Institut (FMPA)) * Fraunhofer-Institut für Bauphysik (FhG-IBP) Übersicht Institute Die Fakultät besteht aus 14 Instituten mit 26 Professuren und vier Juniorprofessuren. Je eine der Professuren ist finanziert nach dem Berliner Modell vom Fraunhofer-Institut für Bauphysik bzw. nach dem Jülicher Modell von der Forschungszentrum Jülich GmbH, eine der Juniorprofessuren wurde von der Robert Bosch Stiftung GmbH gestiftet. * Institut für Baubetriebslehre mit der gleichnamigen Professur * Institut für Baustatik und Baudynamik mit der gleichnamigen Professur * Institut für Eisenbahn- und Verkehrswesen mit der Professur Schienenbahnen und Öffentlicher Verkehr * Institut für Geotechnik mit der gleichnamigen Professur * Institut für Konstruktion und Entwurf mit der Professur Stahlbau, Holzbau, Verbundbau * Institut für Leichtbau Entwerfen und Konstruieren mit den Professuren Interdisziplinäre Forschung im Bereich Architektur und Bauingenieurwesen und Massivbau sowie der Robert-Bosch-Stiftungs-Juniorprofessur Nachhaltiges Bauen * Institut für Mechanik im Bauwesen ** Lehrstuhl I mit der Professur Materialtheorie im Ingenieurwesen und der Juniorprofessur Computational Micromechanics and Materials Design ** Lehrstuhl II mit der Professur Kontinuumsmechanik und der weiteren Professur Continuum Biomechanics and Mechanobiology * Institut für Raumordnung und Entwicklungsplanung mit der derzeit im Berufungsverfahren befindlichen Professur Raumentwicklungs- und Umweltplanung * Institut für Siedlungswasserbau, Wassergüte- und Abfallwirtschaft ** Lehrstuhl Siedlungswasserwirtschaft und Wasserrecycling mit der gleichnamigen Professur ** Lehrstuhl Abfallwirtschaft und Abluft mit der gleichnamigen Professur sowie der weiteren Professur Biologische Abluftreinigung ** Lehrstuhl Hydrochemie und Hydrobiologie in der Siedlungswasserwirtschaft mit der gleichnamigen Professur * Institut für Straßen- und Verkehrswesen ** Lehrstuhl Straßenplanung und Straßenbau mit der gleichnamigen Professur ** Lehrstuhl Verkehrsplanung und Verkehrsleittechnik mit der gleichnamigen Professur * Institut für Wasser- und Umweltsystemmodellierung ** Lehrstuhl Wasserbau und Wassermengenwirtschaft mit der gleichnamigen Professur ** Lehrstuhl Hydromechanik und Hydrosystemmodellierung mit der gleichnamigen Professur sowie den Juniorprofessuren Stochastische Modellierung von Hydrosystemen und Interfaces in Porous Media Flow (derzeit nicht besetzt) ** Lehrstuhl Hydrologie und Geohydrologie mit der gleichnamigen Professur sowie den weiteren Professuren Stochastische Simulation und Sicherheitsforschung für Hydrosysteme (Berufungsverfahren läuft) und – nach dem Jülicher Modell - Hydrogeophysik * Institut für Werkstoffe im Bauwesen mit der gleichnamigen Professur und der weiteren Professur Befestigungstechnik und Verstärkungsmethoden * Institut für Geophysik mit der Professur „Technische Geophysik“ * Lehrstuhl für Bauphysik mit der gleichnamigen Professur und der weiteren Professur – nach dem Berliner Modell - „Akustik“ Persönlichkeiten (und Alumni) Fakultät für Bau- und Umweltingenieurwissenschaften (ab 2003) * Erik Grafarend (* 1939), bis 2005 Direktor des Geodätischen Instituts der Universität Stuttgart * Erhard Wielandt (* 1940), bis 2005 Professor und Direktor des Instituts für Geophysik, gilt als einer der weltweit bedeutenden Seismologen * Pieter A. Vermeer (* 1944), bis 2009 Professor für Geotechnik der Universität Stuttgart * Alfred Kleusberg (* 1949), Geodät, Professor für Navigation * Fritz Berner (* 1951), Professor für Baubetriebslehre der Universität Stuttgart, daneben bis Ende 2009 Geschäftsführer mehrerer Bauunternehmen * Werner Sobek (* 1953), Professor für Interdisziplinäre Forschung im Bereich Architektur und Bauingenieurwesen und Direktor des aus den Instituten für Leichte Flächentragwerke und für Massivbau gebildeten Instituts für Leichtbau Entwerfen und Konstruieren, 2007 Mitbegründer und 2008-2010 Präsident der Deutschen Gesellschaft für Nachhaltiges Bauen DGNB, Gastprofessur an der Graduate School of Design in Harvard/USA (2007/2008), seit 2008 zusätzlich Inhaber der Mies van der Rohe Professur am Illinois Institute of Technology in Chicago/USA * Rainer Helmig (* 1957) international anerkannter Fachmann auf dem Gebiet der numerischen Modellierung von Mehrphasenströmungen in porösen Medien, Professor für Hydromechanik und Hydrosystemmodellierung * Wolfram Ressel (* 1960), Professor für Straßenplanung und Straßenbau und geschäftsführender Direktor des Instituts für Straßen- und Verkehrswesen, bis 2006 Dekan der Fakultät, seit Oktober 2006 Rektor (Wiederwahl 2012) * Mike Schlaich (* 1960), seit 2004 Professor für Entwerfen und Konstruieren der TU Berlin, Sohn von Jörg Schlaich * Klaus Sedlbauer (* 1965) seit 2003 Professor für Bauphysik und Leiter des Fraunhofer-Instituts für Bauphysik, seit 2005 geschäftsführender Institutsleiter der sechs Stuttgarter Fraunhofer-Institute, 2007 Mitbegründer und seitdem Präsidiumsmitglied der Deutschen Gesellschaft für Nachhaltiges Bauen DGNB * Silke Wieprecht (* 1965) seit 2003 Professorin für Wasserbau und Wassermengenwirtschaft Fakultät Bauingenieur- und Vermessungswesen (1967–2003) * Friedrich Tölke (1901–1992), 1952 bis 1969 Professor für Bodenmechanik und Wasserkraftanlagen und Leiter des Instituts für Bauforschung und Materialprüfungen des Bauwesens (ab 1952 Amtliche Forschungs- und Materialprüfungsanstalt für das Bauwesen (FMPA)) * Fritz Leonhardt (1909–1999), bis 1974 Professor für Massivbau, 1967–1969 auch Rektor; er führte bedeutende technische Neuerungen im Brückenbau ein, plante und baute Brücken in aller Welt mit einem hohen ästhetischen Anspruch und errichtete mit dem Stuttgarter Fernsehturm den Prototyp für alle späteren Fernsehtürme aus Stahlbeton * Johannes Schlums (1903–1980), bis 1971 Professor für Straßen- und Verkehrswesen * Walther Lambert (1908–1987), Bauingenieurstudium, bis 1975 Professor für Eisenbahn- und Verkehrswesen, „Vater“ der S-Bahn Stuttgart * Karl Ramsayer (1911–1982), bis 1980 Direktor des Geodätischen Instituts und bis 1981 Direktor des Instituts für Flugnavigation * Baldefrid Hanisch (1919–2010), ab 1969 Professor für Siedlungswasserwirtschaft der Universität Stuttgart * Gerhard Drees (* 1925), bis 1993 Professor für Baubetriebslehre, 1970 Gründer des späteren Ingenieurbüros Drees & Sommer, Begründer des Bauprojektmanagements * Frei Otto (* 1925), einer der bedeutendsten Architekten des 20. Jahrhunderts, bis 1994 Professor und Direktor des von ihm gegründeten Instituts für Leichte Flächentragwerke * Philipp Hartl (* 1928) Physiker, ca. 1980–ca. 1995 Professor und Direktor des Instituts für Flugnavigation * Ulrich Smoltczyk (* 1928), 1969–1994 Professor für Grundbau- und Bodenmechanik * Gerhard Heimerl (* 1933) 1975-2000 Professur und Direktor des Instituts für Eisenbahn- und Verkehrswesens, „Vater“ der S-Bahn-Anbindung des Universitätsbereiches Vaihingen und der Neubaustrecke Wendlingen–Ulm (Heimerltrasse) * Jörg Schlaich (* 1934), weltweit anerkannter Fachmann für unkonventionelle Ingenieurbauwerke, bis 2001 Professor für Massivbau * Erik Grafarend (* 1939), seit 1980 Direktor des Geodätischen Instituts * Erhard Wielandt (* 1940), seit 1988 Professor und Direktor des Instituts für Geophysik, gilt als einer der weltweit bedeutenden Seismologen * Pieter A. Vermeer (* 1944), seit 1994 Professor für Geotechnik * Bernd Kochendörfer (* 1947), bis 1971 Bauingenieurstudium, seit 1995 Professor für Bauwirtschaft und Baubetrieb der TU München * Alfred Kleusberg (* 1949), seit ca. 1995 Professor für Navigation * Fritz Berner (* 1951), seit 1994 Professor für Baubetriebslehre der Universität Stuttgart, daneben Geschäftsführer mehrerer Bauunternehmen * Rainer Schach (* 1951), bis 1975 Bauingenieurstudium, 1978–1983 Promotion an der Fakultät, seit 1996 Professor für Baubetriebswesen der TU Dresden, seit 2006 Dekan * Werner Sobek (* 1953), 1974–1980 Bauingenieur- und Architekturstudium, 1994-2000 Professor und Direktor des Instituts für Leichte Flächentragwerke sowie des Zentrallabors des Konstruktiven Ingenieurbaus, seit 2000 Professor für Interdisziplinäre Forschung im Bereich Architektur und Bauingenieurwesen und Direktor des aus den Instituten für Leichte Flächentragwerke und für Massivbau gebildeten Instituts für Leichtbau Entwerfen und Konstruieren, Gastprofessur an der Universität Graz/Österreich (2000/2001) * Dieter Jacob (* 1955), 1985 Promotion an der Fakultät, seit 1997 Professor für Allgemeine Betriebswirtschaftslehre und Baubetriebslehre an der TU Bergakademie Freiberg * Rainer Helmig (* 1957), seit 2000 Professor für Hydromechanik und Hydrosystemmodellierung * Wolfram Ressel (* 1960), seit 1998 Professor für Straßenplanung und Straßenbau und geschäftsführender Direktor des Instituts für Straßen- und Verkehrswesen, seit 2000 Dekan der Fakultät * Mike Schlaich (* 1960), 1979–1981 Bauingenieurstudium, zeitweise Lehrbeauftragter * Ullrich Martin (* 1963), seit 2002 Professor für Schienenbahnen und öffentlichen Verkehr und Direktor des Instituts für Eisenbahn- und Verkehrswesen sowie (seit 2003) des Verkehrswissenschaftlichen Instituts an der Universität Stuttgart e.V. Fachschule und Fakultät für Bauwesen (bis 1967) * Alexander von Tritschler (1828–1907), Bauingenieurausbildung, ab 1860 Professor, Entwurf des heutigen Rektoramtes (Gebäude Keplerstr. 7) als Erweiterungsbau des Polytechnikums * Christian Otto Mohr (1835–1918), 1867–1873 Professor für Technische Mechanik, Trassieren und Erdbau * Wilhelm Jordan (1842–1899), Geodät und Mathematiker, 1865–1868 Professor, später auch in Karlsruhe und Hannover * Otto Lueger (1843–1911), (Bau-)Ingenieur, ab 1896 außerordentlicher, ab 1903 ordentlicher Professor für Wasserbau * Ernst Hammer (1858–1925), Geodät, ab 1884 Professor am Polytechnikum Stuttgart * Emil Mörsch (1872–1950), 1890–1894 Bauingenieurstudium, Pionier des Stahl- und Eisenbetonbaus, 1912 Verleihung eines Dr.-Ing. E.h., 1916–1939 Professor für Statik der massiven Tragwerke, gewölbten Brücken und Eisenbetonbau; Namensgeber des Emil-Mörsch-Studienpreises der Fakultät sowie der Emil-Mörsch-Gedenkmünze des Deutschen Betonvereins e.V. * Otto Konz (1875–1965), 1893–1897 Bauingenieurstudium, „Vater“ der Neckarkanalisierung, 1925 Ruf auf den Lehrstuhl für Wasserbau (den er ablehnte), 1955 Titularprofessor des Landes * Karl Schaechterle (1879–1971), Brückenbauer, studierte 1896–1900 Bauingenieurwesen an der TH Stuttgart, 1938 Ehrendoktor und Ehrenprofessor der TH Stuttgart * Otto Graf (1881–1956), Material- und Bauteilprüfung. * Otto von Gruber (1884–1942), 1925–1930 Direktor des Geodätischen Instituts der TH Stuttgart * Carl Pirath (1884–1955), 1926–1955 Professor für Eisenbahn- und Verkehrswesen, 1929 Gründer des Verkehrswissenschaftliche Institut für Luftfahrt an der TH Stuttgart, Namensgeber u.a. des 1983 erstmals ausgelobten Carl-Pirath-Preises der Deutschen Verkehrswissenschaftlichen Gesellschaft (DVWG) * Rudolf Lempp (1887–1981) Architekt, 1927–1947 Professor für Hochbaukunde für Bauingenieure * Edwin Feyer (1888–1948), 1943–1945 Professor und Direktor des Geodätischen Instituts der TH Stuttgart * Erwin Marquardt (1889–1955), 1907–1911 Bauingenieurstudium, ab 1949 Professor für Wasserbau und Wasserwirtschaft * Wilhelm Tiedje (1898–1987), Architekt und Brückenbauer, 1931–1965 Professor an der TH Stuttgart (1951–1965 im Bauingenieursbereich) * Wilhelm Hiller (1899–1980), Physiker, 1962–1967 Professor für Geophysik, 28 Jahre Leiter Erdbebendienst und 12 Jahre Honorarprofessor) * Franz Pöpel (1901–1990), Professor (im Bereich (Siedlungs-)Wasserwirtschaft) * Fritz Leonhardt (1909–1999), studierte von 1927–1931 an der TH Stuttgart Bauingenieurwesen, ab 1957 Professor für Massivbau * Johannes Schlums (1903–1980), 1960–1971 Professor für Straßen- und Verkehrswesen, vorher Professor und Rektor an der TH Hannover * Walther Lambert (1908–1987), Bauingenieurstudium, 1955–1975 Professor für Eisenbahn- und Verkehrswesen, „Vater“ der S-Bahn Stuttgart * Karl Ramsayer (1911–1982), ab 1947 Direktor des Geodätischen Instituts, in den 1960er Jahren Gründer und Direktor) des Instituts für Flugnavigation * Baldefrid Hanisch (1919–2010), studierte 1946–1950 Bauingenieurwesen * Gerhard Drees (* 1925), ab 1963 Professor für Baubetriebslehre und Gründer des Instituts für Baubetriebslehre * Frei Otto (* 1925), ab 1964 Professor und Direktor des von ihm gegründeten Instituts für Leichte Flächentragwerke * Ulrich Smoltczyk (* 1928), ab 1965 apl. Prof für theoretische Bodenmechanik Literatur * Festschrift zum 150-jährigen Bestehen der Universität Stuttgart. Hg. v. Johannes H. Voigt. DVA, Stuttgart 1979, ISBN 3-421-01937-1. * Otto Borst: Schule des Schwabenlands. Geschichte der Universität Stuttgart DVA, Stuttgart 1979, ISBN 3-421-01936-3. * Johannes H. Voigt: Universität Stuttgart. Phasen ihrer Geschichte. Konrad Wittwer, Stuttgart 1981, ISBN 3-87919-324-X. * Gerhard Zweckbronner: Ingenieurausbildung im Königreich Württemberg. Vorgeschichte, Einrichtung und Ausbau der Technischen Hochschule Stuttgart und ihrer Ingenieurwissenschaften bis 1900 – eine Verknüpfung von Institutions- und Disziplingeschichte. Schriften des Landesmuseums für Technik und Arbeit in Mannheim Nr. 2. Konrad Theiss, Stuttgart 1987, ISBN 3-8062-0549-3. * Die Universität Stuttgart nach 1945. Geschichte, Entwicklungen, Persönlichkeiten. Hg. im Auftrag des Rektorats von Norbert Becker und Franz Quarthal zum 175-jährigen Jubiläum der Universität Stuttgart. Jan Thorbecke, Stuttgart 2004. * Universität Stuttgart. Innovation ist Tradition. Hg. im Auftrag des Rektorats und der Vereinigung von Freunden der Universität Stuttgart v. Norbert Becker, Ulrich Engler, Ursula Zitzler zum 175-jährigen Bestehen der Universität Stuttgart. Jan Thorbecke, Stuttgart 2004, ISBN 3-7995-0139-8. * Universität Stuttgart. Innovation is our Tradition. Jan Thorbecke, Stuttgart 2004, ISBN 3-7995-0149-5. Weblinks * Fakultät für Bau- und Umweltingenieurwissenschaften der Universität Stuttgart Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Fakultät Kategorie:Universität Stuttgart Kategorie:Bauingenieurwesen Kategorie:Bildungseinrichtung in Baden-Württemberg‎